CMLL Super Viernes (December 7, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes November 30, 2012 |nextevent = Sin Piedad (2012) }} Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) December 7, 2012 Super Viernes show was originally promoted as Noches Britanica ("British Night") and was to be copromoted by the British Embassy in Mexico City. The event was set to include musical performances by British Musicians, a red double decker bus and a number of Buckingham palace guards. The event was nicknamed Un Lucha con Causa ("Wrestling for a cause") and is in the support of the John Langdon Down foundation for Down's syndrome research On December 6, 2012 the British Embassy announced that they, along with the John Langdon Down foundation were pulling their support for the "British Night" event, due to CMLL being unwilling to provide the foundation with a specific percentage of the ticket sales. The show featured the second block of the 2012 2012 La Copa Junior Tournament, which included ten second generation wrestlers. CMLL announced that the one of the featured matches, originally promoted under the tagline Las Joyas de la Corona (Spanish for "The Crown Jewels"), would be a singles match between La Sombra and Último Guerrero with no timelimit. The winner of the match still received a trophy even after the "British Night" aspects were abandoned, but there was no mention of the Las Joyas de la Corona name, nor the actual reason for why the trophy was awarded. The main event of the show was Diamante Azul and Rush teaming up with Máscara Dorada in their first match back from their tour of Japan. The team faced off against Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto). Family relationship Event In the opening match the storyline feud between Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero and Súper Comando) and Metálico continued. Metálico was teamed up with Sensei for the night and the makeshift tecnico (wrestlers who portray the good guys) team defeated the rudos Los Hombres in the first fall. Los Hombres came back throughout the second fall, ending it with a double submission hold on their opponents to take the second fall. During the third fall Metálico tried on several occasions to team Super Comando's mask apart, underlying his frustrations with the opposing team. Artillero was the first man eliminate from the match when he was defeated by Metálico, but he sneaked back into the ring and landed a low kick on Metálico while the referee was not watching. The foul allowed Super Comando to pin Metálico, winning the match for his team. After several weeks where members of Los Guerreros Tuareg (The Tuareg Warriors) had teamed up with members of Los Cancerberos del Infierno (The Cerberus of Hell) and failed to get along. On December 7 Los Guerreros showed that if they are allowed to work as a group, in this instance Arkangel de la Muerte, Hooligan and Skándalo, they are able to work as a unit, defeateding the tecnico team of Starman, Super Halcón, Jr. and Pegasso when Skándalo defeated Pegasso in the third fall. The match was originally announced with Ángel Azteca, Jr. as part of the tecnico team, but when CMLL updated their posters to remove any reference to "British Night" he was replaced with Pegasso without any explanation given. In the third match of the night the Japanese team of La Fievre Amarilla ("The Yellow Fever"; Okumura and Namajague) teamed up with Sangre Azteca to take on the tecnico trio of El Hijo del Fantasma, Rey Cometa and Tritón. The teamwork of La Fievre led them to take the first fall over the makeshift tecnico team. The high flying, fast-paced offense of Hijo del Fantasma, Rey Cometa and Tritón overwhelmed their opponents as they won both the second and third fall. In the final fall Hijo del Fantasma defeated team captain Okumura. The fourth match of the night was a 10-man torneo cibernetico match with the survivor qualifying for the finals of the 2012 La Copa Junior. The match pitted 5 tecnicos (Shocker, Maximo, Brazo de Plata, Guerrero Maya, Jr. and Stuka, Jr.) against 5 rudos (Dragón Rojo, Jr., El Felino, Misterioso, Jr., Puma and Tama Tonga). Misterioso, Jr. was the first man eliminated after four minutes and twenty seconds. About four minutes later the father son team of El Felino and Puma worked together to eliminate Brazo de Plata. The third elimination saw Dragón Rojo, Jr. defeated Stuka, Jr. 12:42 into the match. The teams alternated in eliminations as Shocker defeated Puma, Tama Tonga defeated Guerrero Maya, Jr. and Maximo defeated Felino. With just four wrestlers left in the ring Maximo and Dragón Rojo, Jr. fighting to a double disqualification, which meant they were both eliminated at the same time. The match came down to Shocker and Tama Tonga who went one-on-one for six and a half minutes before Tonga was able to overcome his opponent to win the match. Due to his victory Tama Tonga would face La Sombra the following week as part of the 2012 Sin Piedad event. The fifth match of the night was originally promoted under the tagline Las Joyas de la Corona ("The Crown Jewels"), tying into the "British Night" theme. When the John Langdon Down and the British Embassy pulled out of the event the match tagline was quietly abandoned even though the match still took place. The match between two of CMLL's top names, the rudo Último Guerrero and the tecnico La Sombra, was a single fall match with no time limit. The match, described as a "Modern classic" by one source, began with mat work by both wrestlers, exchanging holds and counters. A few minutes in Guerrero started to take shortcuts, punishing La Sombra with a number of illegal actions, which led to La Sombra to start using his high flying, high speed offensive to regain the momentum of the match. While Guerrero tried to ground La Sombra throughout the match La Sombra was able to win the match after executing not one, but two Moonsaults in succession to take the victory. Following the match La Sombra was still awarded a trophy, referred to as a "Commemorative trophy". The main event match was the first Super Viernes match for Diamante Azul and Rush following their tour of Japan where they participated in New Japan Pro Wrestling's 2012 World Tag League. Upon their return the duo teamed up with fellow tecnico Máscara Dorada to take on the rudo trio known as Los Hijos del Averno ("The Sons of Hell") composed of Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto. The two teams split the first two falls between them, leading the third and final fall. During the third fall most of the action centered around Máscara Dorada and Averno, with Dorada pinning Averno to win the match for his team. Results ; ; *''Los Hombres del Camoflaje'' (Artillero and Súper Comando) defeated Metálico and Sensei *''Los Guerreros Tuareg'' (Arkangel de la Muerte, Hooligan and Skándalo) defeated Starman, Super Halcón, Jr. and Pegasso in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *El Hijo del Fantasma, Rey Cometa and Tritón defeated La Fievre Amarilla (Okumura and Namajague) and Sangre Azteca in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Tama Tonga defeated Shocker, Maximo, Brazo de Plata, Guerrero Maya, Jr., Stuka, Jr., Dragón Rojo, Jr., El Felino, Misterioso, Jr. and Puma in a 2012 La Copa Junior Tournament Block B torneo cibernetico (26:50) *La Sombra defeated Último Guerrero for the "Comemorative Trophy" *Diamante Azul, Máscara Dorada and Rush vs. Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match Torneo Cibernetico order of elimination External links * Results Category:2012 events